


The Space Between Hell and Heaven

by ATOASTBW



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Steve, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Demon Tony Stark, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATOASTBW/pseuds/ATOASTBW
Summary: "So an angel walks into a bar..."Tony had heard that joke before, but he never expected to get a real answer.





	The Space Between Hell and Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> After reading so many fics on this site, I finally decided to post my own! By the way, it's been years since I've written anything, much less smut, so bare with me. Anyways, enjoy this smutty fic that I somehow managed to sneak a plot into? 
> 
> Un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own!

Tony was bored.

You would think that tormenting humans and persuading them to make bad decisions every day would be fun. Which it was, for the first couple of hundred years. Now, it was getting a little tiresome. Day in, day out, doing the same thing all day, every day.

Not to say Tony hated his job. He was good at it, having risen to the top amongst his colleagues. He even invented new ways of torture and torment along the way.

But he still wanted something new. Something to spice up the bland and routine of his days.

So there he was, in the Black Widow, a small bar tucked away in a small corner of New York. It was frequented by both human and supernatural alike, but the former had no clue about the latter, so a human appearance was needed to even enter. (Not that Tony minded. He never liked how his horns messed with his hair. Neither did he care much about his tail, which always got in the way of his shirts.)

He had always liked the place. It was far enough away from the city centre to not be too crowded, but close enough to have a constant stream of people going in and out. When he was younger, he spent most of his nights there, hooking up with whoever and whatever. Humans were always the easiest, Tony using his powers to charm them into sleeping with a demon. Other creatures, not so much. They could always sense his dark aura and give him a wide berth, which was fine by him. Tony would take a regular, old human over a werewolf or a witch any day.

Tony raised his hand, calling for another glass. Natasha, the bartender and owner of the bar, slid over another whisky almost immediately with an eyebrow raised. “Bad day?”

Tony liked Natasha. She was a modern siren, her words a dangerous weapon that could control anyone to do anything. Tony learned that the hard way when he tried to sweet talk her the first time he entered the bar and she made him stab himself in the knee. Even though it healed within an hour, it still hurt like a bitch. Since then, they struck up some weird mutual understanding. Most of the supernaturals feared her, but he knew she had a kind heart underneath that rough exterior and striking red hair.

“Kinda,” was all Tony could reply. He didn’t really know how to describe his predicament without sounding pathetic for an eight hundred-year-old demon.

Clint clinked his glass against Tony’s. “Drink up then.”  Clint was a human. He was also Natasha’s boyfriend. Tony had watched the whole thing unfold. Clint was the first human who was brave enough to talk to her outside of ordering drinks. She was surprised that she couldn’t persuade him with her words. At first, they thought he was some sort of wizard who was powerful enough to defend himself against her persuasion. Turns out, he was deaf. He couldn’t hear her voice, but he could read lips. It took a while for Natasha to come to terms with this inability to use her powers, but maybe that’s why she liked him all that more. Clint wasn’t as creeped out by all the supernaturals as most humans were, and in fact, he asked questions, genuinely curious. Tony never liked humans, but he did like Clint.

“Well, you might want to control yourself,” Bruce said. “Don’t want you to pass out on the street again.” Bruce was a shapeshifter and one of Tony’s closest friends. He had a lot of trouble controlling his powers when he was younger, but he got the hang of it after a while. He was the friend that Tony called to get him out of trouble, to pick him up from the bar if he got too drunk, or to pick him up after a hook-up with a stranger. Bruce always complained about it, but still did it anyway, and Tony would always be eternally grateful.

As they talked, he heard the door to the bar open, and almost immediately, a calming aura filled the entire space. Tony turned, and when he laid eyes on the new customer, he nearly dropped his drink.

Tall. Blond hair. Incredibly blue eyes. Strong jawline. A ridiculous shoulder-to-waist ratio. All wrapped up in a sinfully tight white shirt, brown leather jacket, and jeans.

If he wasn’t already a demon, Tony would have sold his soul to get a taste of that man.

“Pick your jaw off the floor. I hate it when you drool all over the hardwood,” Natasha teased, to which Tony glared at her. She chuckled. “But seriously though, stop staring. You’re going to scare the customer away.”

“Have you seen him before?” Tony asked, his eyes tracking the movements of the newcomer as he sat at the other end of the bar. The reply went unheard though, as the man shrugged off his jacket, revealing flexed biceps, straining against the tight sleeves. Tony felt himself physically drooling at the display, staring without a care.

Then the stranger turned, and their eyes met.

Tony immediately snapped back to attention, facing Natasha while blood rushed to his cheeks.

“Oh my God, are you blushing?” she smirked, so obviously entertained by what was going on her in front of her.

“Shut up.” Tony didn’t know what was happening to him. He was a centuries old demon, for fuck’s sake. Why the hell was he acting like a smitten teenager over some random – but very attractive – stranger, he had no idea.

Beside him, Clint was just as amused. “Seriously dude, are you even a demon? Why are you-”

Tony immediately shushed him. “Damn it Barton!” He peeked over his shoulder, making sure the man didn’t overhear. Luckily, his attention was on Natasha, who was taking his order.

“Are you kidding me?” Clint glanced at the man before turning back to Tony. “You show off your powers to hook up all the time.” He turned to Bruce and asked, “What’s up with him?” to which Bruce could only shrug.

Before he could answer, Natasha came back, that smug smirk still on her face. “Well, one thing’s for sure, he’s not a human.”

In his centuries of existence, Tony had never felt a presence like the one the man exuded before. Whatever he was, he had to be powerful enough to affect even him. Try as he might, Tony couldn’t stop stealing quick glances. He was attractive as hell, and it had been way too long since Tony got laid, desperation starting to set in.

While he mulled over this, swiping a finger through the condensation on his glass, Clint nudged him. “Hey, pretty boy’s staring at you.” Tony didn’t dare look back, another blush rising to his cheeks. “Please, he’s probably wondering why I’m being such a creep.”

“Oh, for God’s sake.” Natasha rolled her eyes, grabbing Tony’s collar so that they were eye to eye. “You go talk to him right now before I force you to.”

Having been on the receiving end of Natasha’s powers before, he definitely did not want to experience that again. Taking one last swig of his drink for liquid courage, Tony got up and walked over. The stranger looked up from his bottle of beer, and his eyes were even bluer up close, so bright that Tony could have gotten lost in them. Instead, he leaned back against the counter and folded his arms.

“So, you’ve been staring at me.” The man opened his mouth (a very attractive mouth, with what looked like super soft lips, Tony noted) to say something, but Tony cut him off. “I’ve been staring at you too. Seems like a mutual thing, so we should stop beating around the bush, yes?”

The man closed his mouth, the corners upturned. “Didn’t think you noticed.” His voice was thick and rich, much like the whiskey Tony was drinking. He stuck his hand out. “The name’s Steve.”

Tony looked at him, eyebrow raised. What did he think this was, a business meeting? “Look, do you want to fuck or not?” He didn’t intend to be so direct, but just standing near Steve was making his blood rush south.

Steve’s eyebrows shot up at the request. For a second, Tony was afraid he was being too forward, but then Steve’s face settled into a smirk. “Your place or mine?”

Tony thought for a second. Against his better judgement, he was curious about what Steve might actually be. Going to his place might be a great way to find out. “Yours. Definitely yours.”

“Come on then.” Steve got up, arms flexing as he put on his jacket, smiling as he notices Tony staring. As they walked out, Tony turned to see Clint mouthing “Finally!” and Bruce “Be careful!”, while Natasha just shook her head with a smile on her face. He mouthed back “Put it on my tab!” before turning back to see Steve getting onto a motorcycle. He handed over a helmet to Tony. “Safety first, right?”

Grabbing the helmet, he rolled his eyes before putting it on. He hopped on behind Steve, grabbing the man’s leather jacket as the engine started. Before he could ask Steve why he wasn’t wearing a helmet, the blond turned around and smiled, “Hold on” before speeding off into the night.

As they weaved through traffic, Tony couldn’t help but lean forward, resting his cheek against Steve’s back, seeking out warmth as the cool autumn air rushed past them. He could feel surges of energy at the points of contact, now completely sure that Steve was a lot more powerful than he seemed.

Minutes later, they stopped. Tony got off first, taking off his helmet to get a good look. In front of him was a tall, red brick apartment block, identifying the neighbourhood to be in Brooklyn immediately. _Why would such a powerful supernatural live here?_ Tony wondered, turning to the person in question, but the question never left his mouth as he stared in amazement at how Steve’s hair managed to stay perfectly styled despite the strong breeze and lack of helmet.

Steve didn’t seem to mind though, only glancing at Tony with an amused smile on his face. Tony’s not sure what that’s for, but then caught his reflection on the glass door of the building and noticed his severe case of helmet hair. He went red, running his hands through his hair, but stopped. If the night was going according to plan, his hair would only end up more messed up anyway.

As they waited for the elevator, Steve said, “You know, you still haven’t told me your name yet.”

Tony turned to him, still wondering why the hell he was being so polite when they were waiting to go up to his apartment to fuck. But letting someone know his name wouldn’t hurt, so he told him. “It’s Tony.”

“Tony.” Steve said his name like he was testing it out, seeing how it sounded. The smile that he gave after made Tony sure that yes, he very much liked the way it sounded coming from Steve.

They entered the elevator, and when the doors closed, Tony wanted to ask a question, but it never left his lips as Steve pinned him against the wall, hands on his hips and lips on his neck. Tony’s breath hitched as Steve’s mouth traced his neck and jaw, kissing and nipping the sensitive skin. He pressed a knee between Tony’s legs, rubbing up against Tony’s growing erection.

Tony could feel his brain shut down, conscious of only the moan that left his lips, echoing in the small elevator. Steve pulled back at the sound, his hand coming up to Tony’s chin, tilting his head back until they were staring eye to eye. Tony could only watch breathless as those baby blues darted down to his lips before travelling back up, the lust in them burning right into Tony’s soul. In all his hook-ups, he had always kept to one rule: no kissing. But this, _this_ was something different. _Steve_ was different.

And so, Tony did what any self-respecting demon wouldn’t do: he grabbed the front of Steve’s leather jacket and pulled him forward until their lips crashed together.

He had never felt anything like it before. His lips were literally tingling, a sensation that travelled throughout his entire body. Steve’s mouth opened under his, hands moving back to grip Tony’s hips, pulling him impossibly closer. Tony could feel Steve’s growing interest, and if the bulge pressed against him was anything to go by, he was big. He couldn’t help but moan at that thought, only for it to be swallowed up by Steve.

Before they knew it, the elevator doors opened, and Tony was being pulled down the hallway, towards the apartment at the very end. After struggling with the keys for a few seconds, Steve managed to open the door, dragging Tony in after him. The door locked behind them, and this time, Tony was the one to push Steve against it, their lips colliding together once more. While Steve’s hands were firmly on Tony’s hips, fingers just brushing over his ass, Tony’s were busy undoing the button of Steve’s jeans. As he slid down the zipper, he did the same with his body, sliding down until he was on his knees, face right in front of his crotch.

Tony mouthed along the outline of Steve’s hard length, which earned him a groan from the blond above him. With a smirk, Tony reached under the elastic of the briefs, wrapping his hand around Steve’s erection, almost whimpering from desire when he noticed his hand barely managed to wrap around it. He gave it a few pumps before pulling it out, licking his lips at the sight before him. He’s watched plenty of porn throughout his life, and he’s been with enough men, both human and supernatural, to know that most of it was fake and to never expect too much. But Steve, Steve’s was big enough to put all of them to shame. To think that this thick, hard length was going to be in him soon was enough to make Tony shiver with anticipation.

“You’ve been holding out on me, big guy,” Tony said, looking back up at Steve with a wink. “Don’t even know if this can fit.” Steve’s breath hitched at that line, a hand moving to touch Tony’s jaw.

Smiling, Tony took that hand and moved it, placing it on the back of his head. He leaned forward, tongue darting out to lick the head of Steve’s cock, instantly feeling the hand on his head grip his hair. Taking that as encouragement, he licked all the way down, then back up, following along the vein underneath. With one final lick, he wrapped his lips around the head, slowly sucking his way down Steve’s entire length. Once it hit the back of his throat, Tony started swallowing around it, hand coming up to stroke the rest of what he couldn’t fit in.

The hand in Tony’s hair gripped even harder. For a short moment, he wanted to let Steve take over, to just let him fuck his mouth, forcing him to take all of him. That thought made Tony palm his own dick through his pants, needing some relief before he came too early.

After a few good minutes, he felt Steve trying to pull his head back. He pulled away, letting Steve’s cock slowly fall out of his mouth, letting go with an obscene pop. He slid his way back up against Steve’s body. “Why, too good for you?” he asked, voice already hoarse and throat already hurting.

“Yeah,” Steve laughed breathlessly. He lowered his head, whispering low and rough into Tony’s ear. “And I don’t want to come until I’m deep inside you and you’re screaming my name.”

Tony’s knees buckled as he looked into Steve’s eyes, the bright blue now dark with lust and desire. To keep himself from falling, he lunged forward, lips meeting Steve’s once more. This time, Steve’s hands went to Tony’s ass, lifting him up until his legs were wrapped around his waist.

As Steve walked them towards the bedroom, Tony got rid of his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it to some corner of the room. Steve immediately attacked the bare, tan skin, mouth travelling along the base of Tony’s neck and collarbones, all the while gripping and massaging Tony’s ass. All Tony could do was hold on for dear life, arching his back to get more friction between them, his still covered dick rubbing hard against Steve’s torso.

Once they reached the bedroom, Steve lowered Tony onto the bed, the latter watching as the former stood at the foot of the bed and slowly took off his leather jacket, revealing the t-shirt that barely contained his huge biceps and well-sculpted body. He grinned, knowing that Tony was enjoying the show, locking eyes with him as he crawled back up the bed, holding himself above Tony. He captured his lips in a slow, deep kiss, before kissing his way down Tony’s body, occasionally teasing the skin between his teeth hard enough to leave marks.

All these ministrations left Tony breathless, torn between wanting to sit up and watch Steve, and wanting to just lie there and close his eyes to savour the moment. Before he could even contemplate what to do, Steve’s mouth closed around one of his nipples, suckling lightly while a hand reached up, thumb rubbing against the other.  Tony’s body jerked upwards, only to be held down by Steve’s free hand on his hip. He felt so warm with Steve’s large hands touching him, a sense of thrill hitting him at the thought of being pinned down against the bed by Steve’s large body. It was nothing like he had ever experienced before.

He felt Steve unbutton his pants, so he lifted his hips, letting him pull them off, followed by his briefs, sighing at the relieved pressure on his hard, leaking cock. The sudden exposure left him shivering, but was immediately warmed up by Steve, running his palms and lips down Tony’s thighs. While he removed Tony’s shoes and socks, Steve left wet, open-mouthed kisses down the smooth insides of Tony’s thighs, always careful to avoid touching his dick, which left Tony a whimpering mess, desperate for any form of relief. “Steve,” he breathed out, trying to get the blond to speed up.

Steve moved back up Tony’s body until they were face-to-face again, those blue eyes staring right into brown. “Turn over,” he said, voice low and husky. Tony didn’t hesitate, flipping over onto his front, gasping at the sudden friction between his erection and the sheets. He wanted to move some more, but Steve’s hands were back on his hips, holding Tony firmly against the mattress as his lips were back on Tony’s skin, planting kisses down his spine.

When he reached the small of his back, Steve’s hands moved to grab Tony’s ass. He kneaded the muscles, spreading them to expose Tony’s hole. Tony flushed, embarrassed at being so exposed, so open and vulnerable, but all that embarrassment flew out the window when Steve licked a broad stripe over his hole.

“Holy fuck!” It had been awhile since he hooked up with anyone, much less have someone do _that_ , so he could barely control his voice, moaning into the pillow below him. What Steve was doing with his tongue set Tony’s blood on fire, warmer than he had ever been, even in hell itself. As if that wasn’t enough, Steve pushed his tongue past the ring of muscle, fucking him open slow and wet. Tony gasped at the intrusion, gripping hard onto the sheets, trying hard not to come from that sensation alone. He tried rutting backwards to get more friction, to get Steve to go deeper, but Tony was still pinned down by Steve’s large hands.

Tony was riding on the edge when Steve pulled away and pressed a kiss to the base of his spine, a finger coming up to rub around the wet ring. He moved away, leaving Tony cold again at the loss, but Steve was back before he knew it, a hand rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“I’ve got you.” Steve said in a hushed tone, a sound that somehow relaxed Tony and made him worked up at the same time. He heard a bottle lid click open and a few seconds later, felt Steve’s finger back at his hole, now slick with lube that had Tony shivering. He could do nothing but let out a long moan as Steve pushed in one long finger, all the way up to the second knuckle. He moved his finger in and out slowly, letting Tony get used to the feeling.

Steve moved back up Tony’s body, the bed creaking under the shifting weight, the heat now draped over his back. He felt lips pressed to his shoulder blade as Steve worked another finger into him. Steve spread his fingers, slowing opening Tony up, but it wasn’t enough. His fingers were just shy of brushing his prostate, and at this point, Tony was so desperate that he moved his hips backwards, fucking himself on Steve’s fingers, trying to get them deeper into him.

“Come on Steve,” Tony whined, turning his head to try and look at the other man. “Fuck me.”

Steve chuckled, his warmth breath ghosting over the back of Tony’s neck. “You’re not prepared yet. I want to make sure you can take me.”

“I don’t care.” Tony said through clenched teeth. “Just do it already.”

Steve pulled his fingers out, and he said, “You know, you’re pretty masochistic for a demon.”

Tony froze. He couldn’t even think about the emptiness he felt at the sudden withdrawal. He turned onto his side, staring at the blond. “You know what I am?”

“Of course.” Steve was smiling at him. “I could sense your dark energy the minute I walked into the bar.”

“And you still want to…” Tony knew he didn’t need to complete the sentence for Steve to get what he was implying.

“How could I not when you look so irresistible?” Steve asked, his free hand running along Tony’s thigh. “But this isn’t your true form, is it? Show me. I want to see the real you.”

Tony could only stare at him, a million and one questions running through his head. Who the hell was this guy, and why the hell wasn’t he terrified of being with a demon, not to mention wanting to sleep with one? And now, he wanted to see Tony in his true form? Who, and what, was Steve?

Demons weren’t supposed to reveal themselves, only in certain situations. And Tony was afraid that he would scare Steve away, but then he caught sight of those brilliant blue eyes trained on him, dark with so much desire and lust that Tony found himself unable to say no. So, he closed his eyes, focusing on his transformation.

Over the centuries, demons had evolved to be more human-like, to make it easier upon themselves when it came to shape-shifting. The only ones who still looked like the classic stereotypes, coloured skin with blood red eyes and fanged teeth, were the older demons, the first generation, as well as the devil himself, Tony’s boss. But the usual traits were still there. Tony felt his horns grow, twisting their way out of his head. At the base of his spine, a forked tail sprouted out and swished about, as if stretching after having been kept in for so long. His ears became pointed, and his nails sharper, almost like claws. In the middle of his chest, a faint light glowed as runes etched into the skin, a circular pattern in the centre with jagged lines growing out of it. Last of all, a pair of jet black wings sprouted out of his back, falling back down against the mattress.

Tony opened his eyes, fully expecting to see disgust and terror on Steve’s face. Instead, all he saw was a face full of wonder and amazement, eyes travelling over his body as he took in the new parts.

“Beautiful,” Steve said, barely a whisper, and without warning, pushed three fingers into Tony.

Tony keened at the sudden fullness, a mixture of emotions flooding him. Hunger, relief, desperation, embarrassment, and at the back of his mind, curiosity. He still couldn’t figure out what supernatural creature Steve was, not to mention one that would find him beautiful.

Steve spread his fingers, slowly opening Tony up. Tony felt that it was almost too much but knew that what was coming was going to be a lot bigger. As Steve brushed past his prostate, Tony managed to gasp out, “What about you?”

“What about me?” Steve ask, pulling his fingers all the way out before shoving them back in, laughing breathlessly at Tony’s moan.

“What-What are you?” Tony could barely form words, but he had to know.

“You mean you don’t know?” Steve removed his fingers, an incredulous look on his face. “Well, I can’t really blame you. Our kinds haven’t interacted for a very long time.”

Tony watched as he moved back, standing at the foot of the bed once again, only then realising that besides his erect cock, Steve was still fully clothed, while he was completely naked. A flush reached Tony’s face, but the embarrassment soon disappeared when Steve took off his shirt, and Tony nearly drooled. Wide shoulders, muscles everywhere, not a single mark or blemish anywhere. Those gorgeous biceps flexed as Steve bent down to remove his jeans and shoes, and when he straightened back up, Tony could only stare at the man who was built to almost perfection. He was so distracted that he almost didn’t notice the pair of pearl white wings that appeared out of Steve’s back, or the faint ring of light that formed over the crown of Steve’s head.

It took almost a full minute, but when Tony finally realised what he was, a chill ran down his spine.

“You… You’re an angel.” Even as he said it, he could barely believe it.

Steve’s smile was small but bright. “Yes.”

“Then what the fuck are you doing with me?” A flash of fear ran through Tony. What if Steve was sent to kill him? Tony didn’t even put up any resistance. Hell, he was on his back with his legs wide open. He was asking to be killed.

“It’s a long story.” Steve looked away, half expecting Tony to push him away, but when he didn’t, Steve crawled back up the bed, positioning himself and sitting on his haunches between Tony’s thighs. Tony tensed at the contact, but couldn’t help but slightly relax at the warmth, at the hand that came to rest lightly on his hip.

“You know how some angels are assigned to watch over humans?” Tony nodded. He had never actually met any guardian angels before, but he had felt their power a few times when he got too close to the humans they were protecting. The effects varied greatly, depending on the angel. Best case, a headache. The worst he got was broken ribs, having been pushed by an invisible force. “Yeah well, some of us, including me, are assigned to demons.”

Steve’s brilliant blue eyes met Tony’s again. “And guess what? You’re mine.”

The heat, the sudden possessiveness behind those words left Tony breathless, pinned under Steve’s gazed. There was that tingling sensation again, spreading out from where Steve was touching him, reaching every inch of Tony’s body.

Tony took a deep breath before speaking again, voice wavering. “Why?”

“To make sure evil doesn’t get out of hand.” Steve said, voice soft. “You couldn’t know either. Hell would literally break loose if demons knew that angels were watching them.”

It’s true. Tony had always been told that angels and demons were the first ever enemies on Earth. Wars broke out over it. Religions had been built around each side, sparking conflicts every now and then. The only reason Tony had never really seen, much less fought, any angels was because of a pact, drawn up and agreed upon by both sides to preserve their numbers and protect mankind, the life source for both. Knowing that an angel was not only watching over him, but that it was his own personal guardian angel, left Tony feeling completely overwhelmed.

“All this time.” Tony was still confused over this entire situation. “You’ve been watching me?”

“For a long time now.” Steve’s hand slowly travelled up, running across Tony’s chest, across the lines embedded in the skin. The tingling got stronger too, but now it was more like an electric shock, jolts that frayed Tony’s nerves, bordering on the edge of actually hurting. “Our main mission is to make sure your kind doesn’t cause too much trouble. But centuries of watching a person changes things. I started caring about you. I was starting to want to talk to you, to actually want to interact with you face-to-face and not have one-sided conversations.”

“How long ago was that?”

“Years. Decades.”

“Then why did you take so long?”

“Because we’re given strict orders to never show ourselves to the people we look after. Unless there’s a great need for it. Even then there’s this whole application process. There’s even paperwork and everything.” Steve scoffed, a small smile on his face.

Then that smile slowly faded. “But before that, I wasn’t sure. I mean, look at us. Our kinds have been enemies for eons. It took me a long time to get over that, and an even longer time to accept my feelings.”

“So… what did you tell them?” Tony wondered what he had done, what Steve had saw as an emergency.

“It was a lot of nonsense that I made up to complete the application properly, but I basically told them that you needed me.” Steve must have noticed the look on Tony’s face because he went on. “You might not have known it, but you needed me. Or more like you needed someone to look after you. And not just from far away, but an actual, physical person to care for you.”

“I’ve watched you at that favourite bar of yours. Drinking your night away. Picking up whoever tickled your fancy. Taking them or letting them take you in the restroom, the back alley, or if they’re lucky enough, back in your apartment.” He reached a hand up to Tony’s face, running a knuckle over the apple of Tony’s cheek. “But then it started happening less and less. Then it stopped altogether. I thought you were sick, but your energy was still as strong as ever, so that couldn’t be it. Then it dawned on me. They weren’t enough. They were never enough. They only knew you for a few hours. I’ve known you for centuries. They couldn’t take care of you the way that I knew how.”

It took a moment for Tony to process what he said. To take care of him? Tony had lived for almost a millennium, and he’d lived just fine by himself all these years, so why the hell would he need someone to take care of him?

But what he said about his hook-ups… Tony was younger back then, naive and full of pent up energy. He slept with many of them just because he could, or because they were favours owed by people who sold their soul to the devil. It was fun, and Tony got the release he needed, but after all while, they were never satisfying. Some got really close, but they weren’t… enough. He couldn’t find what he was looking for, which was made all the worse when he didn’t know exactly _what_ he was looking for. So he held back. He would still hook-up every now and then, if he felt attracted to that person, but after a while, it wasn’t worth it anymore. He focused on his work and he never really thought about it until now.

And now… Steve was here, telling him everything he had known but never admitted. And Tony knew he would be lying to himself if his time with Steve so far, however short a time it might be, hasn’t been nothing short of the best he’s ever had. Steve knew all his sensitive spots, the places that made him moan, places where no one had ever paid that much attention to. 

“But it’s like you said, we’re mortal enemies. So why are you here?” Tony asked, still wondering why an angel would willingly spend time with a demon.

“I could ask the same of you,” Steve said. “Why aren’t you running away?”

When Tony didn’t answer, he replied. “You still think we angels are all pure and innocent and naive? What part of any of this makes you think I’m innocent? Besides, everyone’s morally grey now. No one’s completely good or evil anymore.”

That small smile returned to Steve’s face. “I’ve watched you, Tony. You’ve made friends at that bar, and you look out for them. You even help the younger demons, you’ve become something of a mentor to them. You may be a demon, but you’re not all evil. There’s good in you too. I’ve seen it.”

Staring at the man, beautiful and perfect in front of him, Tony didn’t know what to say. So, he did the next best thing. He reached up, grabbed Steve’s face in his hands and pulled him down, kissing him with all the meaning he couldn’t put into words.

It was a simple kiss, just the press of lips on lips, but it was sweet, more intimate than it had any right to be. When Tony pulled away and opened his eyes, he saw that Steve’s face was now filled with confusion, blue eyes burning bright.

Tony looked straight into them, trying to find the right words to express everything he wanted to say at that very moment. How scared he was, how unreal all of it felt, how the both of them were crazy for doing this. But all he said was, “Fuck me.”

The look on Steve’s face changed immediately. Confusion was gone, the unrestrained want from earlier returning, but there was something else too. It took a moment for Tony to realise it was warmth and fondness, the latter having never been directed at Tony before.

Before Tony could think too much into it, Steve’s lips were back on his, hands running up and down his sides. Tony felt his whole body jerk up at the suddenness of it all, his hips grinding up against Steve’s. Tony’s hands ran through the blond’s thick hair, trying his best to mess it up even further. Steve pulled away, reaching for a pillow and placing it under Tony’s hips. Tony couldn’t help but smile at that, how the angel still cared for him at that moment.

Using more lube, Steve slicked himself up, positioning himself at Tony’s hole. The demon couldn’t help but tense up at that feeling, but all his worries went away as Steve pushed into him, inch-by-inch. The heat and fullness left Tony breathless, the tingling sensation now travelling from inside out. (It was only after that he realised that this was his body trying to reject the contact of the angel, his demon instincts warning him of the danger, only for him to ignore all of it.)

Once he was fully seated, Steve paused, letting Tony get used to the feeling. Tony was grateful, but all he wanted was for things to speed up. He wrapped his legs around the angel’s narrow waist, ankles locked against the small of his back. He gripped Steve’s biceps and said, “ _Move_.”

With no hesitation, Steve slowly pulled out before thrusting back in, the movement causing the bed to shift and creak below them. His speed picked up with every thrust, reaching a steady pace that left Tony flushed and panting. One particularly deep thrust had him gripping the sheets, moans escaping him as Steve shifted and hit right against his prostate.

Before long, Tony was on the edge, the coil in his stomach tightening every time Steve pushed into him. He was so close, his tail writhing below him in desperation and anticipation of release. Steve could sense it, and leaned back down, whispering low and rough into Tony’s ear. “Come for me.”

That was all it took. Tony came with a groan as the orgasm hit, high on the euphoria that came with it. The pleasure he felt was unbelievable. No one had ever made him feel this good.

As Tony came back from his high, he could feel Steve slowly pulling out of him. He reached out to stop him, hand once again on his arm. “What are you doing? You haven’t finished yet.”

Steve looked at him, the fondness back in his eyes again. “I know, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, so-”

“I don’t care.” Tony cut him off. “Take as much time as you need. I mean, you’ve already waited this long, right?”

He carded his hand through Steve’s hair, pulling him down until they were face-to-face. Now, it was Tony’s turn to whisper into Steve’s ear. “ _Use me_.”

The angel moved slightly away, and for a second, Tony caught a glimpse of those blue eyes going dark with pure hunger before Steve’s lips were on his, capturing him in a crushing and filthy kiss. Tony felt the raw energy behind it, and kissed back with just as much fervour, desire raging like a wildfire within him.

Steve broke the kiss suddenly, pulling away, and Tony very nearly whimpered at the loss. Steve slowly pulled out until only the head of his cock remained inside. The demon winced at the oversensitivity as his legs were lifted, coming to rest on Steve’s broad shoulders. With his large hands on Tony thighs, Steve drove himself into Tony, a hard, sharp thrust that made the demon throw his head back.

Tony’s hands went up to grip Steve’s back, claws drawing blood as he was almost bent in half, Steve fucking him hard into the mattress. It was so different from earlier, but Tony loved it all the same, watching as the angel slowly lost his cool demeanour, the halo blurring as hair fell from its previous style, sticking to the sweat on his forehead.

The previous pain of oversensitivity was soon replaced by pleasure once again, because as expected, Tony was hard again. Demons had developed short refractory periods to ensure the greatest efficiency in seducing humans and tempting them to sin. Tony had never been more thankful for this, especially now that Steve had stopped worrying about hurting him, fingers pressing bruises onto the underside of his thighs with every jerk of his hips.

Steve was close, his movements becoming erratic. He leaned forward, staring right into Tony’s eyes. “I want to come inside you.” And fuck, if that wasn’t the hottest thing Tony heard. The look on Steve’s face showed that even though he hadn’t asked, he still wanted a confirmation, for Tony to tell him that it was okay.

Once again, Tony was amazed at and grateful for how nice Steve was, the angel’s good nature never fading. If it was anybody else, Tony was pretty sure that they wouldn’t have asked and would have just done it anyway. And if it was anybody else, Tony would have said no, because he hated the clean-up afterwards. But this wasn’t anybody else.

“Yes,” he panted out, and was rewarded with a smile and a hard thrust against his prostate. It was all Tony could do to close his eyes and listen to the harsh sound of skin slapping against skin, focusing on his own climax that was building up.

Soon after, with one final thrust, Steve went over the edge, coming deep inside the demon below him. Tony moaned as the sudden heat filled him, the tingling sensation now sparks, creating waves of intense, pure energy that pulsed through him. This was enough to send Tony over as well, coming so hard that he felt light-headed.

Feeling too blissed out to move, Tony watched as Steve got off the bed and went to what he assumed to be the bathroom, coming back with a wet cloth. Tony let himself be cleaned up, watching as the blond’s eyebrows furrowed, making sure that every spot was cleaned up well. When he went back to wash up, Tony wondered if he should take the chance to leave, or if Steve would want him to go. Neither happened, and the angel returned to bed.

“So, what happens now?” Tony asked, turning to him.

That caused Steve to pause, body still half off the bed. After a moment, he sighed, climbing fully onto the bed, resting on his side to look at the demon beside him. He frowned, his halo almost seeming to dim as he did so. “I don’t know.”

Tony scoffed. He knew that this perfect moment would come to an end. “So we’re screwed then.”

A pause, then, “Our kinds have existed for eons, Tony. I’m sure we’re not the first ones to have gotten together.”

This was true. Perhaps it was because of the distance, the lure of the unknown, that Tony had overheard many of the younger demons in particular, those who were born after the pact, having whispered discussions over wanting to meet an angel. He had heard of those stories before, of angels and demons becoming friends, becoming more than friends. Mainly rumours and gossip, never knowing if any of them were true, or more importantly, if anything happened to them. He would be lying if he never thought about it, about what would happen if he ever met an angel, but he never once thought it would have ended like this.

“Well, we’re definitely not the first ones to have sex.” It wasn’t uncommon before the pact, Tony thought, for angels and demons to have sex. It was mostly angry sex, a spur-of the moment fuck, full of hate for each other. More often than not, it would end with both sides feeling disgusted with themselves for what they’d just done. It’s exactly because of this that there were few, if any, angel-demon couplings. After the pact was drawn, it made it even more unlikely. The inborn hatred towards each other made them the most incompatible of supernaturals. Again, Tony could only wonder how Steve managed to ignore all of that. “I mean, fucking is one thing. Being a couple… I can’t even imagine how that would work.”

He had said that light-heartedly, expecting the same response from Steve. But after seconds of silence, Tony glanced up, only to see a look on Steve’s face that he couldn't place. He wanted to say something, Tony could tell, so he waited, hoping he hadn’t said something wrong.

He could hear the trepidation in the angel’s voice as he spoke. “What if… what if that’s what I want?”

Tony sat upright at that, now looking down into Steve’s deep blue eyes. “What?”

Steve took a deep breath, now no longer hesitant. “What if I want to be with you?”

Tony couldn’t believe what he just heard. “Are you crazy?”

“No, I’m not.” Steve reached forward, holding Tony’s hand in his. “I’m completely serious.”

“We can’t!” The demon was still in disbelief. “We’re enemies!”

“I don’t care,” Steve said, voice now steady. Tony could only stare at him. Was he really that naive to think that?

“But…” For a moment, Tony thought about what would happen to them if they actually got together and if they were found out. He was already from hell, so it wasn’t like he could be sent any lower. Maybe he would just be forbidden to ever go back to Earth. There was a good chance that he would only get a light reprimanding, then a praising from his boss for being able to corrupt an angel. He might even become famous for doing so. Being a higher-level demon, he knew that he would only face minimal punishment. But for Steve? Even humans knew what happened to angels if they sinned. “You’ll be forced out of heaven.”

“Maybe,” said Steve. “The thing is, the pact only forbids angels and demons from fighting. It never says anything about being in a relationship.”

Tony didn’t answer to that. It was true, but it was so incredibly discouraged that it might as well have been an official rule. He couldn’t even look Steve in the eye, mind running at a hundred miles an hour trying to process everything.

Beside him, he could hear the angel sigh, before saying, “One hundred and forty years.” Tony looked up at that, and Steve continued. “That’s how long I’ve waited to meet you. I know that’s nothing compared to our lives, or how long I’ve known you, but it’s long enough for me to know that what I feel is real. And now that you’re here, and you can finally see me after all this time, I know what it’s like being with you and... I don’t want to let this go.”

Tony nearly melted at the puppy dog eyes Steve was giving him, but he wasn’t just going to give up there. “We’re enemies,” he repeated. “We were never supposed to be together. We’re incompatible.”

“What we just did… would you call that incompatible?” The demon blushed at that response. He couldn’t deny it. Steve knew all the right places to touch, and Tony’s own body was open and receptive to anything the angel did. It was as if they were made for each other, Tony’s aching body attesting to that fact.

“Look, Tony…” There was that warmth in his voice again, rounding out the letters of his name. “I want to give this, to give _us_ , a go. And if you’re willing, I would like to really get to know you. Not that I haven’t already, but it’s different now that we can talk face-to-face.” A pause, then, “But if you’re not, then I’ll be fine with it too. If I must go back, at least I can take with me the memory and experience of having met you.”

Silence filled the room again as Tony tried to think of a reply. He had never actually given any thought about being a relationship. Being a demon meant that nobody would ever want him, so he had already accepted his fate a long time ago, prepared to face an eternity of singledom with hook-ups and fuck buddies along the way. Now that he had a chance, he didn’t know what to expect, or what would happen.

He imagined what it would be like. He would have to tell the guys over at the bar. Natasha would probably gloat over the fact that she was right for pushing him to talk to Steve. Bruce would be grateful that someone else would be dealing with the trouble he caused. Clint would just laugh over the entire situation and how ironic it was for him to have a guardian angel. And Tony? It would greatly affect his work, considering how he could no longer use his body as temptation, but he was a natural born charmer. He could do just as well. The only real difference would be that he would have someone to spend his time with. Someone that would listen to him and be with him willingly. It seemed like such a foreign thought, but looking at Steve, he could actually imagine it happening.

A second later, Tony realised how sappy he sounded. If anyone asked, he would have blamed it on the angel’s presence and his heavenly aura, but in reality, that was what he truly thought (although not in such a cheesy manner). And now that he had that thought in his head, it wouldn’t go away either. With that, his mind was made up.

He finally turned back to Steve and saw the worry that had taken over his face, clearly a result of the long wait. A small smile reached Tony’s face. “You’re crazy,” he scoffed. “This could all end horribly, you know that? And if it does, it could start a war.”

“Or it could go perfectly well and we change history.” Tony rolled his eyes at that response, earning him a laugh from Steve. He pulled the demon’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the knuckles. “Either way, it’ll be worth it.”

Tony blushed again at how intimate this was all getting, pulling his hand away in instinct. But he reached forward again, cupping the side of Steve’s face, warmth seeping into his palm. The angel nuzzled into the touch, and suddenly, it all became clear to Tony.

As much as Steve talked about how much Tony needed him, Steve needed Tony just as much. Centuries of not being able to talk to the person he cared for, especially after falling for him, had made the angel lonely, almost desperate for contact. Now that Steve finally had Tony in his arms, he wasn’t ready to let go. Tony knew that it was the same for himself too. After receiving so much attention and affection, his was hooked, knowing that it would be impossible to go back to his old life. They needed each other, and that was enough for Tony.

Steve shifted closer to him, and Tony watched as a spotless white wing came into contact with one of his own black ones. He noticed that besides the colour, the feathers were perfectly identical. Both of them were fundamentally the same.

 _Fuck it_ , Tony thought as he leaned forward, meeting Steve in a kiss. His life was finally going to be a lot more interesting.


End file.
